


Childish Gardenia

by MoonFlower_S



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ballet, Blanca is a gentleman, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFlower_S/pseuds/MoonFlower_S
Summary: "Because! You stopped sending me flowers! I liked to talk with you, even if we didn’t know each other, I liked your flowers, liked your sincere words, so I started to like you!"Yut-lung is a ballet dancer who starts to receive mysterious flowers and letters.





	Childish Gardenia

 The music started and on the stage was a young man. His body making delicate and beautiful movements. He leaped high and lightly, his long braided black hair dancing along his every turn and soft actions. His landings in a complete silence and movements in perfect harmony awed the audience. The theatre was full that night. Everyone had bought their tickets as soon as the poster was posted everywhere on the streets. The Phantom Theatre was known for its amazing performances and surely, this time wasn’t any different. 

The one on the stage didn’t seem to be older than 18 years old, and yet had such a talent dancing. He was able to make the public look like they were being hypnotized with his dancing, not even blinking an eye. Blanca felt his breathing suddenly stop when, for mere seconds, they made eye contact.  

The dancer’s piercing eyes somehow made his heart race faster than it should. At that moment Blanca knew he needed to see the dancer again, even if it was only on stage,  _he needed_ _it._   

 

The next day the theatre was full just like the night before. The performance beautiful as ever, but Blanca wasn’t paying attention to any of the other ballerinas and actors there, no. He was just waiting- waiting to see the dancer who had captivated him, dancing just like a beautiful flower, moving graciously with the wind. 

 

 

Yut-lung wasn’t surprised when he saw the flowers, not at all. He always received a bouquet of flowers after his performances, so this time wasn’t uncommon. 

What he didn’t understand was why the person didn’t give it to him personally. 

Everyone wanted to give him presents and have a chance to see the dancer in person, but the red roses were just there when he entered his dressing-room, with only a note in a white card written in gold. 

 

 

 

One week later the flowers without a name appeared again, laying gracefully on the stand by the window. This time it was a bouquet of light blue roses, with another letter in gold that said: 

 

                                            _“Wish you a good day”_  

 

What kind of joke was that? Who in the world sends someone flowers wishing them a good day?! Especially roses! 

Yut-lung decided to just ignore it. Someone from the theatre could be just messing with him, since he wasn’t really friends with anyone there. Sure, they spoke with each other and they didn’t exactly dislike the other, but it’s not like they were friends either. 

He thought that if he didn’t pay attention it would stop. But it didn’t. 

 

Two more days passed and he received another bouquet. White carnations, another note written in gold and still no name of the person who sent it. 

As time was passing, he would receive more and more flowers. Everytime the flowers were with a different message -but all written in gold- and a different flower every time. 

He received roses, carnations, daffodils and even dahlias. 

 

It has been almost two weeks since the bouquets started to appear, so he decided to ask around to discover who was the sender of the flowers. But, to his dismay, no one knew who sent them. 

Everytime he would go to his dressing-room after rehearsing in the theatre, the bouquet of beautiful flowers would be there. 

He tried to stay and see who was going to come to leave the flowers there but no one showed up. He was almost thinking of giving up, but these mysterious flowers were really getting on his nerves! 

Why? The only thing he wanted to know. Why? 

So many other dancers in that damned theatre and why was he the one chosen by this mysterious person? Yut-lung really couldn’t understand why this was happening with him. 

He even thought about the possibility of it being a stalker, but why would someone ever stalk him? There was nothing important about him. He had nothing, not even a family. The only thing he ever took pleasure in doing was dancing ballet, so what could this person want with him? 

 

Ah but he never threw away the flowers, no. For some reason, part of him liked them and he felt somewhat special, to have someone remember and even give him something. To receive beautiful flowers like that almost every day was something he wasn’t accustomed to, but without noticing he started to look forward to enter his dressing-room after a long day of dancing and see a different bouquet there, with a silly note in gold –silly, yes, but it made him smile on the inside. 

 

It was after a particularly question written in the note that made him think that if he wanted to find out who this person was, he needed to communicate with them. The letter was saying the same things as the others, saying praises to him and wishing him a good day, but this time the letter started with the question:  _“_ _How are you today?”_  

Yut-lung thought deeply and had an idea. He took a paper and a black pen near him and wrote. He wrote he was fine, even though he was tired, wrote a little about his day and ended asking how the person was. 

After that he left the letter in the same place as the flowers were and went home. The next day he went to practice and when he came back to the dressing-room there was another bouquet and his letter wasn’t there. He took the flowers and smelled them. A sweet smell.  

Then the other day with another flower, there was a reply to his last letter! To his surprise his plan worked!  

After that they started to talk through the letters.  _E_ _xchanging_   _gold words for black ones._  

 

With each passing day they were getting more and more friendly with each other. Talking about ordinary things on their daily lives and knowing more about the other. 

Yut-lung discovered that the person worked as a writer and often went to theatre performances, and when he saw him dancing, he was enchanted. 

What a thing to say! Yut-lung couldn’t believe. He knew was good at dancing, of course, he just didn’t know someone could get so amazed by him that would start to send him flowers! 

Still, he couldn’t get rid of the sensation of feeling special in a way. He was always praised when dancing, but somewhat, the praises said in those silly letters sounded truer and more genuine then words said meaninglessly. 

 

 

 

There was something bothering Yut-lung's head for a while now. 

Almost one month talking with the person behind the flowers and he didn’t even know their name! 

Surely that person knew his name, but what about him? Even though they’ve been talking about themselves, they basically knew nothing more personal. 

Aside that his name was Yut-lung and he was a ballet dancer, what else this ‘stranger’ knew about him?  

Name, age, gender, personality, appearance, nationality, he knew nothing of those things! 

Yut-lung thought this was the time to ask, and so he asked what was their name with his black pen in a paper and after leaving it in the same place as always, he went home. 

But the next day when he went there, the letter was still on the window and there were no flowers. 

 

Two days passed, and the letter was still there. 

 

As more days were passing by and he didn’t receive any flowers, Yut-lung started to get worried. 

Why have they suddenly stop sending messages and flowers? 

Yut-lung thought that maybe he was the one to blame. Maybe when the person came to leave the flowers, he saw the question and didn’t like it so he went home, not leaving any flowers nor taking the letter to answer it later, just pretending he hadn't seen it. 

But that couldn’t be. It was just a name, Yut-lung deserved to at least know the name of the person whom he was speaking to, right? 

 

Since he couldn’t make out the reason, he decided to take actions himself. He was getting sadder and sadder because he didn’t get to receive any flowers nor speak to someone he liked. 

So, he looked in the letters and cards he received with the flowers. It wasn’t strange that he kept all the letters in a little box in his room, was it? And looked at the name behind the card. It was the name of a flower shop, close to the theatre even! 

The next day he went to the flower shop in hopes he could get some information about the sender of those bouquets. Since most of the cards were with the name of the shop behind it, the person must’ve come a lot of times to buy the flowers, and the shop seller wouldn’t forget the face of a client. Hopefully. 

 

The shop wasn’t all that big, but it was pretty. Flowers were everywhere leaving a sweet and delicate smell all around the shop. 

When Yut-lung opened the door to enter he saw two figures on the balcony. 

“Come on Eiji!” 

“No, Ash, stop it tickles! Hahahaha-” 

“Um, excuse me” 

They stopped whatever they were doing and looked at him. 

Soon the blond let go of the other boy who had his face red, Yut-lung just didn’t know if it was from the tickles or embarrassment. 

“S-Sorry! What can I do for you?” He asked pushing the blond boy aside. 

“I, uh, do you know who sent these?” Yut-lung asked getting closer to the balcony and giving the boy the cards that came with the flowers. 

Both boys leaned in closer to see the cards better. The boy with black hair was using an apron with his name in a tag. Eiji. He realized the blond guy wasn’t using any apron so he shouldn’t be working there. 

“Ah I think I do!” The seller –Eiji- said after looking into all the cards. “He comes here almost every day! He likes to personally write in the cards, but I recognize his handwriting!” 

“Really? Who’s it then?” The blond asked. 

“Blanca” 

“No way! So it’s this the boy he sends flowers every freaking day? By the way, do you remember all the handwriting of people?” The blond boy asked. 

“Of course not! I just know because he asked me what he should write on the paper and I'd see him writing. That’s all” 

_So_ _the silly messages wishing a good day and all were his idea..._  

“So, can you tell me who is it?” Yut-lung asked impatiently. 

“You don’t know him?” The blond asked again. 

“No” 

“But he comes here like, every day and gives you flowers and all these cards and you don’t know who is it?” 

“No” 

“Ash, don’t be rude!” 

“I’m not being rude” 

“Yes, you are.” The boy with black hair said pinching his nose and turned to talk with Yut-lung again. “Sorry for him” 

“That’s okay. Truth is I've never met him. Everyday the flowers would just appear and I never could see who sent it since the cards have no name.” 

“Oh, that explains it. That idiot! Doing something like this! He couldn’t even write his own name in the damn paper!” 

“Ash language” Eiji said pinching him again. 

“Ah, Sorry” He said with a pout. 

_What are those two?! Children?!_  

Something about the way they treated each other made Yut-lung feel somewhat uncomfortable. Was it normal for people to display so much kind of affection like these two? 

“Sigh. His name is Blanca. It’s been a while since he hadn't come here” Eiji said writing on a piece of paper “This is his address. You can go there and talk with him.” 

“Um, thank you” 

“You’re welcome” He said with a smile. 

Yut-lung took the paper and quickly got out of there. 

“Was it ok to give him his address?” Ash asked. 

“I think they’ll be fine” 

 

 

About 20 minutes later Yut-lung was facing a building. He was nervous. Maybe that person –Blanca- wouldn’t like to see him. Maybe it’d be best if he just forgot about all this and went home. 

But... 

But he couldn’t forget it. For a strange reason he didn’t like the idea of never talking to the man ever again. He got attached to him, even if he disliked the thought. 

Yut-lung took a deep breath and entered the apartment. His room was number 102. 

It was now or never... 

With trembling hands, he knocked on the door and waited. 

… 

“Maybe he’s not home...” 

But just when he thought of going back, the door opened and a handsome man with brown hair appeared and time seemed to stop. 

Both of them stayed staring at each other. The man with shock and Yut-lung with wonder. 

“You...” The man tried to speak but Yut-lung cut him. 

“I, erm, hmm-” Damn it! He couldn’t speak! His voice was cracking! 

“H-How did you find me?” Blanca asked in confusion. 

“I-I went to the flower shop and the seller gave me your address” He answered looking down. 

“Oh, I see” He let out a little laugh followed by a series of coughing. “Sorry, I’ve got a cold” 

“I see.” Yut-lung answered still not meeting his eyes. 

“Why did you come?” 

“B-Because! You stopped sending me flowers and, and, and I thought it might’ve been something I said-!” 

After hearing Yut-lung's words he started to laugh only to start coughing again. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Yut-lung said getting his face all red. 

“Sorry, sorry. It wasn’t your fault so don’t worry. I’ve been sick these days with a lot of work to do and my deadline was soon, so I couldn’t send you any flowers, sorry.” 

“N-No need to apologize if you’re sick. Th-Then I'll be going, wish you get better soon-” 

“Wait” He grabbed Yut-lung's arm before he could leave. “You... were worried because we stopped talking?” 

“Yes” 

“Why?” 

“Because... Because I like it dammit! I liked to talk with you, even if we didn’t know each other, I liked your flowers, liked your sincere words, so I started to like you!” 

… 

He covered his mouth as soon as he realized the words spoken. 

“You...” 

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Now he would never talk to him again or receive beautiful flowers or silly messages or whatever-! 

“L-Let me go” 

“No” 

“Let me go!” 

Yut-lung tried to escape his grasp, but Blanca didn’t answer. Instead, pulled him closer in a warm and comfortable hug. 

“-?!” 

_What the hell!!!_  

“Ah, I must be dreaming” Blanca said almost in a whisper, but enough for Yut-lung to hear. “Can you repeat it?” 

“Idiot!” 

Blanca laughed a little and loosened his hug, facing the dancer. “I really like you too. Since I saw you dancing on the stage, I wanted to know you, talk to you, be with you” 

“Couldn’t you’ve have done it in a normal way?” Yut-lung murmured. 

“What normal way?” 

“Ask me out or talk to me in person, I don’t know, something someone  _normal_  would do” 

“True. Ah but darling, you liked the flowers, didn’t you? I wanted to make something special before meeting you in person, but we just started to talk through letters and I started to like you even more” 

“Stupid! Who's your  _darling_?” Yut-lung stared at him. 

“You are.” Blanca stared back. 

“-?!” 

“Hahahaha! Come on, let's get inside, it’s kind of cold here and I'm still sick. Need you to take care of me” 

“You fool” Yut-lung said but still followed Blanca to his room. 

 

 

 

 

When the music stopped everyone applauded. The dancers got out of the stage and some of the people went to give their greetings to them. 

When Yut-lung entered the dressing-room to get changed he saw a bouquet of red roses and a card written in gold. 

“Congratulations” The man holding the flowers said with a tender smile. 

“How did you get here before me?” 

He shrugged, getting closer to the dancer while putting his hands on his delicate waist as Yut-lung took the bouquet. 

“They’re beautiful” 

“Not as much as you are” Upon hearing this Yut-lung rolled his eyes, but still smiled. 

“Is this what is written on the card?  _Romeo_ ” He asked teasing. 

“Take a look” Blanca said smiling. 

“‘You were beautiful and amazing as ever. Prettier than any flower, my heart will always belong to you and you only.’ Couldn’t come up with something more romantic?” Yut-lung teased him again with a smile. 

“It was Eiji’s idea” Blanca explained and Yut-lung slightly shook his head. “But I did write something on my own” 

Yut-lung looked at him suspiciously and looked at the back of the card. After reading it Yut-lung rolled his eyes again but even so, leaned in and kissed the man, who returned the kiss immediately. 

On the back of the card was written in beautiful cursive letter: 

                                                          _“Kiss me, darling”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked! <3


End file.
